For Good
by 101Obsessions
Summary: A songfic about Miles and Phoenix's friendship, based on 'For Good' from the musical 'Wicked'. Because it just seemed to fit so well! MilesxPhoenix friendship, Yaoi if you squint.


**_My first Ace Attorney fanfic!_**

**_Featuring Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright - easily my two favourite characters - as well as cameos from Rhoda Teneiro and Trucy Wright! _**

**_It's a songfic to show Miles and Phoenix's friendship, although you could take it as yaoi if you squint and you're into that kind of thing. The song is 'For Good', from the musical Wicked, and I thought it really showed how Phoenix has changed Miles over the years._**

**_I'm kinda proud of this, even though I've only played AAI, and as such there may be some factual errors. Spoilers for Apollo Justice, as it's set afterward - Phoenix has retaken and passed the bar exam, and Miles has returned, only to leave again for Germany. They're at the airport, and Phoenix comes to say goodbye to his old friend._**

**_I obviously don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rolling in dosh._**

**_Italics are lyrics from the song. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth stood at the gate, that hideous suitcase containing all his travel essentials resting against his leg, looking out at the iFly plane being refuelled. The rest of his luggage was already onboard, and now all he had to do was wait for the call for boarding.

_I'm limited._

Back to Germany. Somehow, despite the memories of the man who had raised him since his father's death, he still felt an affinity with that place. It was always somewhere he could run to. A safe haven.

_Just look at me – I'm limited._

His reflection stared back at him, tired, grey. There were lines around his eyes he'd never noticed before. The years of his hard work were catching up to him, starting to show. He smiled, a cold, unfeeling smirk at himself.

A voice, behind him. He turned, and the smile morphed from a cold grimace to a genuine, warm smile. Funny, he should hate the man striding towards him, hate his stupid spiked hair, his ridiculous blue eyes, his smile. But he didn't. Phoenix Wright was a hard man to hate.

_And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do._

"Wright."

Phoenix grinned, and although it was still the same daft smile Miles knew, it looked different on his unshaven face. Miles wasn't sure if it suited him or not. Phoenix didn't seem to care.

"This your plane, Edgey?"

"No, Wright, my gate is down the other end of the airport."

The sarcasm came almost without thought, but it rolled off of Phoenix like water off a duck's back. Miles smiled again as the newly reimbursed lawyer shrugged.

"It can't be. I know full well _that _plane's heading to Timbuktu. Whereas you're running to Germany again."

There was a hint of accusation in those words, even as they were accompanied by a pleasant smile. Miles expected the annoyance, the anger. It didn't come. His reply was casual, calm.

"I've been away from here too long, Wright. Things have changed – and I certainly cannot get used to dealing with an entire jury, instead of a single Judge."

They both knew what he really meant. Phoenix tilted his head.

"But I'm back at work, now. It can be like the old days – me defeating you time and time again!"

"By the skin of your teeth."

The defence attorney blushed slightly, and Miles felt a little joy in watching him scratch his neck, the way he always did when he was embarrassed. The entire world had shifted, and still some things never changed.

Miles turned to look out of the window again as he spoke.

"No, that's a lie. You bluff your way through, but you're a good lawyer, Wright. You're good at finding out the truth."

_For both of us._

He sensed the attorney step closer, and he focused on their reflections. For a moment, he saw the both of them as they had been seven years beforehand: Phoenix with his bright eyes and daft, charming smile, in that cheap blue suit with the bright red tie. Himself, young and cold and suited in magenta, with the triple-cravat neatly tied about his neck.

Then the mist cleared, and he saw himself, older, in a sombre black-grey suit, the cravat missing, reading glasses perched on his nose. Next to him, a man who had been plunged into despair and depression and hauled back again, face unshaven and lined, with that ridiculous beanie hat and those equally ridiculous sandals. In winter.

He sighed.

"I'm leaving for Germany, because I had a job offer. High Prosecutor in Munich, very audacious."

There was a pause, then Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Congra-"

"A lot of work. I may not be back...for some time."

An even longer pause. Phoenix's voice was quiet.

"You're leaving me again."

Miles looked at the reflection's face.

"Yes."

Phoenix almost pouted.

"I only just got you back."

Miles nodded, sad.

"And now I'm leaving again."

_So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you _

He turned to his friend and gave him a long look, examining in detail every line of the man's face, every spot of darker blue lost in the azure of his eyes. The man that somehow he hadn't been able to shake. The man that had showed him that a perfect record, being a _perfect _prosecutor, didn't matter. It was the truth that really mattered.

It had taken a long time for Miles to realise that. But he had.

"I'll miss you."

He wasn't sure which one of them had said that. It was sad, but at the same time, he was happy it had been said. He reached out and put his hands on his friend's shoulders, forcing Phoenix to look up into his face.

_You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart _

"I'm sorry."

Mils wasn't sure what he was apologising for – everything? That was something else that was different. Miles had never apologised for anything – he had never needed to, he was perfect. Now he wasn't, but it wasn't a loss.

_And just to clear the air,_  
_I ask forgiveness_  
_For the things I've done you blame me for._

Phoenix imitated him, putting his own hands on Miles' shoulders. He smiled.

"It's okay."

_But then, I guess we know,  
There's blame to share, _

Phoenix tugged him closer, into a comradely hug. And the cold, unfeeling perfect prosecutor didn't pull away. He merely smiled into his best friend's shoulder, pulling him closer.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

"Flight I-169, now boarding."

Miles pulled away, hand going to the handle of his carry-on suitcase. He smiled sadly.

"That's my flight."

Phoenix Wright put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and nodded. His eyes seemed sad, but there was a calmness in them, too. He nodded.

"Goodbye, Miles."

They stood a moment, then Miles nodded back.

"Goodbye...Phoenix."

Then he turned and walked through the gate. It took a surprisingly short time to board and find his seat, but that might have had something to do with the professionalism of the flight attendant, who blushed and smiled warmly at him as he greeted her.

"Ms. Teneiro."

Rhoda gave him a neat bow, and her smile widened further when she noticed the suitcase he carried was the one she had designed. And then he was in his seat, next to the window, and looking back out at the airport.

He could just make out Phoenix, stood at the window, that bright beanie marking him clearly out from the other shapes that moved behind him. Miles felt the corners of his mouth turn upward, murmuring to himself.

"He's changed me."

_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better? _

Lifting a hand, he waved. A surge of warmth went through him as his friend waved back, a last goodbye. As the plane began to move, Miles saw Phoenix turn away to greet a small female figure that ran up and hugged him tightly. The prosecutor smiled to himself, settling back into the comfortable seat.

_I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better,_

He felt the plane lift off, and closed his eyes. He might as well get some rest. It was going to be a long-haul flight to Europe.

Even behind his closed eyelids, he could still see that daft defence attorney, as he idly wondered if Phoenix would defend his clients in that ridiculous hat, or if he'd wear a suit. Somehow he doubted if that old blue one still fitted him.

"Would you like some champagne, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He opened his eyes and accepted the offered drink, giving the attendant a charming smile. Even this had changed. Instead of his frosty charm, he felt genuine kindness and warmth behind it, and by her slight surprise, Rhoda had sensed it.

She blushed, flattered, and tottered off on her high-heels to serve the other guests. She had to keep up her professional image, after all.

Miles turned back to the window, sipping his champagne as the city of Los Angeles spread out below him.

_Because I knew you..._  
_I have been changed for good._

_

* * *

_

****

_There we are, one Ace Attorney fanfic :)_

_Thanks for reading! Review if you like pushing big shiny buttons like the big shiny 'Review' button below :)_


End file.
